HER TROUBLED PAST
by Terri411
Summary: Jane Rizzoli thought she left her life on the mean streets of Boston far behind, until a terrifying late at night attack makes the woman she loves a target! Maura believed her future was all planned: graduating medical school and marry Jane Rizzoli. Jane struggled so hard to rise above her violent past, and trusts Maura with her life and vice versa. But when a deadly gang starts.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok ****lovelies here is my fifth story here on fanfiction. I do hope you will enjoy this one as much as the others and I would like to thank you all for the continuous follow, favor and reviews of my others stories, now let the show begin :-)...**

**Summary:** **Jane Rizzoli thought she left her life on the mean streets of Boston far behind, until a terrifying late at night attack makes the woman she loves a target! On the run with Maura Isles across the Wild City, Jane knows they can't watch their backs forever. Her best hope of keeping the beautiful doctor-to-be alive is to face down the threat together!  
**

**Maura believed her future was all planned: graduating medical school and marrying Jane Rizzoli. Jane struggled so hard to rise above her violent past, and trusts Maura with her life and vice versa. But when a deadly gang starts demanding retribution, no place may be safe… not even in the sweet haven of her lover's embrace!**

**Note: Jane Rizzoli is G/P… if not your cup of tea then please move along and don't troll!**

**Disclaimer: Tess Gerritsen and TNT are the owners of the R&I characters, not mine! I'm only having fun writing about them for my peeps.****..**

**RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

**Chapter 1**

Jane hurried towards the train station near Boston Medical School, holding her cell phone to her ear. "Maura, where are you? I thought you were going to meet me in front of the library ten minutes ago!"

"I'm almost to the station," Maura stated while closing the small metal box. "Didn't you get my text?"

Jane lowered her phone and glanced at the text messages.

_**M:**__ Had to swing by my mailbox. Will meet you and the guys at the station._

_Great! __Now s__he's wandering around in the dead of night in Boston!_ Jane thought while bringing the phone back to her ear. "I'm sorry… I didn't see your message sooner. I had my sound off while I was inside the library." She glanced about the streets. Ever on guard- always looking and watching the shadows, constantly aware of the slightest of movements. "Did you at least get security to escort you across campus?"

Maura's voice laughed. "No, I'll be fine! I'm sticking to the lighted walkways and I have the pepper spray you insisted on giving me currently in my hand."

Jane started jogging, wanting to get to her girlfriend as soon as possible. "I'm a couple minutes behind you! When you get to the station, find a security guard or a place very well lit to stand…" she instructed Maura once more. "And preferably with people around."

"You worry too much," Maura said. "I'm almost there now, just a couple blocks away."

"Stay on the phone with me! But be vigilant! Always look around and be aware of your surroundings!" Jane stated, always on alert from her training in the police academy.

"I know, I know!" The ginger blonde sighed, trying to repress her aggravation. "It's not like I haven't done this a million times since I started medical school." She sighed, "I did all right before we started dating. I'm sure I'll survive now."

As Jane picked up the pace, her pulse started to race and breathing became more labored. Maura simply had no idea just how harsh Boston could be at night!

Sometimes the ever-troubling gang violence spilled out onto the college campuses, especially the one housing Boston Medical School. She knew this because as a beat cop, Officer Rizzoli was dispatched every so often to the campus for reports of a fight among the gangs and students.

"Are you still there?" Jane asked between breaths, cutting across a field, and in-between buildings.

"I'm here. What are you doing?" Maura asked. "Why are you breathing so hard?"

"Just getting in my exercise for the day!"

"You don't have to run to catch up to me! I can stop and wait."

"No," Jane said, stretching her legs, glad she worked out every day. She refused to give in to the life of a fat beat cop who ate donuts all day. "Don't stop! Get to a lighted area inside the station."

"Okay… I'm a block away now. Where are the others?" she asked.

"Nina, Susie, Frankie, and Frost were wrapping it up in the library when I left." Jane dragged in another breath. "They're a few minutes behind me. I really wish you'd waited for me! I don't like you walking around this late at night by yourself!"

"Wait a minute," Maura said.

Jane's phone gave an odd ringing sound. She slowed just enough to look down at the screen. Maura's pretty face appeared and her heart-skipping smile began to form. "There. Now you can be with me and see that I'm all right." She smiled more broadly into the screen. "Happy?"

"Always happy to see your beautiful face, but could you find a better lit path?" Jane asked, resuming her pace.

The medical student laughed. "Why are you so worried? We haven't had any attacks on campus for over a year." Maura stated truthfully.

"Now's not the time to test that record," Jane muttered.

"I heard that." She winked and held up the phone. "I'm going to turn the camera around so that you can see that I'm quite alone and safe." She touched the screen, reversing the camera, and panned her immediate vicinity.

The screen was too dark for Jane to pick out much, but she did detect movement. "Put the phone down. I think someone's coming." She informed Maura.

She lowered the cell phone, giving Jane a bouncing view of her sexy leg. "I don't see…oh, wait…shoot!" A loud slam was followed by the clattering sound of Maura dropping her cell phone.

"I'm okay," she called out. Thankfully, she'd dropped her cell phone with the camera aiming upward.

Jane could see her bending over.

"Just dropped my book. Nothing to worry about."

The cop's nerves were stretching even thinner and the brunette ground her teeth as she pushed up harder on her pace. "Maura, just leave the book! I'll pick it up on my way through!"

"No way. That book cost me over three hundred dollars." She had yet to retrieve her phone and Jane could see only her jacket when she leaned toward the camera. She was far too busy picking up the damned book to be aware of what was going on around her.

"Maura!" Jane called out.

"I'm okay," she said. "But my papers are everywhere. Just gathering them—"

"Well, well, well! What do we have here?" a deep male voice came across Jane's phone speaker.

Her heart leaped, slamming against her ribs. "Maura?" she said, but not too loudly to alert whomever it was talking to her girlfriend to the fact she had her cell phone camera running on FaceTime.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing out this late at night?" Another voice, different than the first now sounded through Jane's speaker. _Oh hell, Maura's in trouble! _

"Hey," Maura said, "that's my backpack! Give it back, please!"

Jane's heart constricted. She could hear what was going on, but could do nothing until she reached Maura. She ran faster, afraid she'd be too late.

Maura pushed to her feet, her heart hammering and respirations becoming shallow, panicky breaths. Her book and papers lay forgotten on the sidewalk. Everything had happened exactly what Jane tried warning her about! While she had been worried about losing her work, she lost focus on her situational awareness of the surrounding environment. In the few short seconds she wasn't paying attention, a group of four young men and two women surrounded her!

Wearing jeans, red jackets or hoodies, and all of them had dark tattoos on their necks and piercings in their ears. However, it was the menacing way they gathered around her that ignited her fight-or-flight reflex.

She tried to bluff her way out of the situation by squaring her shoulders and pasting an annoyed expression on her face to hide her abject fear. "That's my backpack!" She held out her hand. "Give it back."

A dark-haired man with a long, jagged scar on his right cheek pulled the bag out of her reach and sneered. "What are you going to give me in return?"

"Not a damn thing," she said, praying her voice didn't tremble as much as she was shaking inside. "It belongs to me."

_Hurry, Jane!_

"Now, that's not very friendly of you." He handed the bag to one of the women and eased forward like a snake slithering toward its prey.

Maura lifted her chin, refusing to look away from the leader of the group of thugs, but she was afraid. If they decided to take her, she couldn't fight off four men and two women. If Jane showed up in time to help, they would still be outnumbered and she'd be hurt, as well.

All she could hope for was for a SWAT team to drive by at that exact moment with guns and lots of bullets, because the muggers didn't appear to be the type to be scared by much else. In fact, they likely wouldn't even be frightened by law enforcement even if the whole SWAT department along with the National Guard showed up.

"Such a pretty lady to be out this late…" The thug the medical student mentally labeled: 'Scarface' touched a finger to her cheek.

Maura jerked away and backed up.

He matched her steps, bringing him close enough that she could smell his foul breath.

"Give me my bag and leave me alone!" She yelled.

"Or what?"

"I'll scream," she said in a near shout.

The man laughed and shot a glance around them. "Who would hear you?"

"People," she said. "My friends are on their way to meet me. They'll be here any moment."

"Yeah, sure!" Scarface glanced around once more and then back to her. "I don't see them. You wouldn't lie to me, would you?"

"Look, you don't want to do something you'll regret," she said. "I just want to go home. You and your friends need to move on." She was stalling, but had no other choice. If Jane didn't arrive soon, these guys could rape or kill her. Part of her wanted Jane to hurry. On the other hand, she worried her girlfriend would get caught in the middle of it and die trying to defend her. How could she extricate herself from this before Jane arrived? Even if she managed to get away from them, would the gang harass Jane?

All those thoughts ran through her head in seconds. Since talking her way out of the situation didn't seem to be working, the next option was to run.

Scarface stepped closer and ran his finger along her cheek again, down her neck and across her jacket covered breast.

She had to make her move now, or never. Maura jerked her knee up, hitting the man in the crotch.

When he doubled over, Maura darted to the right and ran.

She didn't get three steps before one of Scarface's buddies stepped in front of her and wrapped his arms around her body, trapping her against his chest.

"Let go of me!" she yelled, before drawing in a deep breath and began screaming as loud as she could, praying someone would hear and come to her rescue.

**RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

**Will Jane make it to Maura in time, or will the gang have their way with her? Sorry, have to wait to see, until next time, Terri411...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Posting Chapter 2 for you guys, hope you liking that story so far, thank you guys for reading me again and for all the reviews and favors of my other stories, you guys truly ROCK! I myself has been under the weather this last month, just letting you guys know. Now a note from my Beta Reader ****pyrocopwolf227: ****"It's my fault for the long wait, dear readers! In between Beta Reading for Terri411, I've been working in storm debris clean up in the city I work for and on the heels of those storms came an extreme, historical flood of The River... just now seeing some form of catching up where the storms left off. So, if anyone's to be blamed for the delay in this chapter posting, blame me, the Beta Reader!" Enjoy :-)...**

**Disclaimer: In the first Chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

**RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

Maura's scream echoed through the darkness and Jane stumbled. Her heart leaped, lodging in her throat! If she believed she couldn't run any faster, apparently she ended up wrong. Thankfully being in her worn tennis shoes, the brunette was able to increase speed, running so hard and fast that her muscles burned. Almost to the point of Jane being able to barely breathe!

Up ahead, Jane saw her friends Frost, Susie, Kent, Nina, and her brother Frankie all running towards the screams; they could all hear her now. The lean female cop caught up with them easily. "M-Maur… ra's… i-in trouble," she managed to say, not reducing her pace. Jane kept going, passing them all.

"We're with you!" Frost proclaimed.

"Right behind you, Sis!" Frankie's voice spoke.

Not even acknowledging or even waiting for them, Jane sprinted ahead. Lengthening her stride, the distance grew larger between Jane and her friends. She had been fast in high school and ran for the track team despite associating with the wrong crowd. Her success in running earned Jane Rizzoli a free ride at the University of Boston, and ultimately, with hard work, into the Boston Police Academy.

Jane prayed her expertise in running would get to Maura in time. Their relationship was still new, only a few months in the making. But Jane really liked this girl, and was looking to having a future with her.

When she rounded a building's corner, Jane noticed the gang had gathered in a semicircle around one man holding Maura Isles. Rage began boiling inside Jane, pushing harder, and racing towards the group, solely aiming for the one holding Maura in his grip!

Another guy straightened from a doubled-over position on the ground, pulling out what looked to be a scalpel, and advanced on Maura. "You'll pay for that bitch!" he yelled.

Jane altered her direction at the last minute, and ran towards the bastard with the scalpel trained on her girlfriend! The gang didn't hear her approach until she was nearly on top of them. By the time they moved, it would be too late to slow down.

The police officer struck the man wielding the scalpel in the side, sending him flying hard across the sidewalk. The blade clattered out of his grasp and landed in the wet grass.

Jane staggered, but didn't fall. Regaining her balance, she swung around to face the man holding Maura. "Let go of her!" she growled out.

The man pulled out a switchblade and brandished it against Maura's face. "Or what?" he spat.

"Or this!" Frost plowed into the man's back; knocking him down hard enough that he shoved Maura away in order to free his hands and catch his own fall.

Maura sprawled on the ground, rolled to her side, and quickly scrambled to her feet. Jane immediately grabbed her hand and pulled her close to her body. However, not too close as she stood, positioning herself between the nine gang members, friends, and baby brother. Ma would certainly never forgive her if something happened to Frankie.

She had no weapons because it was her and Frost's day off. They didn't stand a chance against a gang composed of four women and three men unarmed. If only she had thought of bringing her sidearm! Jane needed a distraction to give them all time to get away.

The man she had knocked to the ground staggered back to his feet. "Rizzoli?"

Jane spun towards him. She knew they would know who she was, but her friends, especially Maura, didn't know she used to hang out with this particular group. Yet, she had to get away from them in order to get her baby brother Tommy away from them as well. She ran track in high school and got herself an athletic scholarship; leaving the hard streets of Boston for college, and then the Boston Police Academy.

"Well, I'll be damned! Hey guys, that's Rizzoli!" One of the fellows yelled.

Jane's heart fell to the pit of her stomach. She finally recognized the man with the scar. Several of the tattoos were new, but Jane knew that scar anywhere. Charles Hoyt, known as the Surgeon. The same troublemaker she had known back in the days when she belonged to the Serial Killers, a violent gang that frequented the south side of Boston.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jane said trying to divert the attention off of her.

"Sure, you do! See One. Do One. Teach One. You're one of us," Hoyt's eyes narrowed. "You know the streets. Once a SK, always a SK! Like a marriage," his tone of voice lowered, "until death do us part."

Jane maintained her poker face, praying her friends wouldn't mention her by name. Doing so would put them in equal danger as her. "You must have me mixed up with someone else."

Hoyt's lips pressed into a thin line. "I wondered where you'd disappeared to after giving me this scar," pointing to the right side of his face, "and took Tommy from us. He had great potential, Rizzoli; but you took that away from us."

"Again, I don't know what you're talking about." Jane prayed Frankie wouldn't put two and two together. Unfortunately, she was wrong when seeing the change in his facial expression. Thankfully, he didn't dare say anything.

"Oh, I think you do." Hoyt said dryly. "Have you been in the city all this time?"

Hoyt jerked his head towards Maura and the other people standing around them. "These your friends?" He asked, pointing in the direction of the other five people who arrived with Jane. "I know for a fact that he," Hoyt gestured towards Frankie, "is your brother."

"Never saw them before in my life." Jane lied. "I only heard a scream and came running."

Maura gave a soft gasp and stiffened beside her. Jane knew she had a lot of explaining to do, but right now she was just worried about getting them all away safely.

The brunette wouldn't let Maura's surprise effect her expression. Hoyt and his gang looked for vulnerabilities…zeroed in on them…and then went in for the kill. Jane should know; she had been one of them once.

Hoyt snorted before releasing an eerie laugh. "Don't tell me you're playing the Good Samaritan!"

"Just let these strangers go," Jane said. "If you have a beef with me, make it all about me."

"Can't do that." Hoyt lifted his chin and stared down his nose at Jane Rizzoli. "Disciples who defect… pay!" He pointed at her.

Maura didn't know exactly what was going on between Jane and Scarface; however, her gut instinct told her they were in deep danger. Unless a cavalry of police arrived in time, they didn't stand a chance against this street gang. Nine thugs against the three medical students, two off duty beat cops, and two still in the academy. The numbers weren't the problem. The ability and knowledge to fight back was.

"Get ready to run?" Jane muttered beneath her breath.

Maura gave an almost imperceptible nod. If Jane had called her a stranger, she had to have a good reason to do so. She would play along with her… for now. When they got to safety, Maura was certainly planning to demand in knowing a little more about Jane's past connection with the Serial Killers Gang.

Anyone who lived for more than a few months in Boston knew who the Serial Killers were. The gang made the newspaper headlines at least once a week with drive-by shootings, gang warfare, drug deals, and the actual dismemberment of victim bodies. Thank God Jane Rizzoli never had to participate in any of those crimes!

"And how do defectors pay?" Surgeon asked his gang.

"**Death**!" The eight gang members practically chanted as one voice. They all took a step forward, surrounding the six people standing with Jane Rizzoli.

Maura's heart sank to the pit of her belly. They were going to kill Jane!

Frost and Frankie moved closer to Susie and Nina in a protective stance. Their eyes wide, yet their legs were braced and ready to run. Kent stood to the side of Jane and Maura, waiting for the go ahead.

"That's right." Surgeon redirected his attention to Jane. "Until death, do we part!"

"You and your gang don't scare me," Jane finally spoke. "You're all just a bunch of thugs looking for a little action, but not here! So, go back to your own neighborhood. You're not welcome here!"

"Crowe, Grant." Hoyt nodded at two of his guys. One in a black hoodie, and the other in a red jacket.

They moved toward Hoyt.

The five remaining gang members tightened their semicircle around Frost, Susie, Nina, and Frankie.

"Get ready," Jane whispered before raising her voice at Scarface. "You wanna piece of me?! Then come get it!" She took a step in Hoyt's direction, fists clenched. All the fighting experience Jane Rizzoli gained as a Serial Killer member and then in the academy immediately started coming back, like muscle memory.

Not waiting for Hoyt to make the first move, the brunette lunged at the man's scarred face, aiming a fist for his eye.

While Hoyt deflected the blow, it still made a hard landing on his cheek, knocking him backwards several steps. Almost losing his balance, but managed to catch it at the last moment.

Jane rotated and directed a sidekick to the guy on her right wearing the black hoodie. Her foot caught the man's wrist, knocking the switchblade out of his grip. She quickly performed a twist around and kicked him again in the face, breaking the man's nose. They all could hear the screams he made as the cartilage tissue smashed upon impact.

"Guys, run!" Jane yelled before plowing into the man in the red jacket, sending him flying backwards into two of the men surrounding the rest of Jane's friends.

Red Jacket bowled over the two men and woman he hit and they all landed in a heap. Jane couldn't be sure, but she thought she recognized one of the men on the bottom of the pile. He'd gone by Grant, and he had been her friend at one time, and had her back in more than one fight. Apparently, he now fell under Hoyt's command and Jane certainly didn't have time to test his loyalty.

Switching directions, Jane ran towards the remaining three thugs still standing.

Frost stuck out a leg behind one of the Serial Killers as Jane hit him head-on, knocking the other two down with him.

With the force of her momentum, Jane went down with the last guy, hitting his head against the concrete.

As soon as she was down, Jane rolled to the side, and leaped to her feet. "Run!" She yelled to the others once more.

Five of them took off in the direction of the train station.

Once upon her feet, Jane spun to discover Maura running in the opposite direction. _Now why would she do that?_ Jane thought

Hoyt staggered to his feet and raced after her.

Jane channeled her inner high school track star again and sped after them. She had to get to Hoyt before he caught up with Maura!

**RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

**Oh boy, the guys are in deep sh— now! With Jane being a former gang member and getting caught up once again in their mess… Will she save her girl or will The Surgeon get to her first? Well, you'll have to wait and see! Until next time, peeps! Terri411...**


	3. Chapter 3

**"HER TROUBLED PAST"**

**Sorry for the long wait, but writing two stories is no picnic! lol. Here is Chapter 3, let's just hope our two lovely ladies can catch up with each other in this one. On with the show, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: In the first Chapter.**

**RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

**Chapter 3**

As soon as Jane yelled for them to run, Maura turned and ran as fast as she could away from the thugs. When finally able to glance over her shoulder, she found herself praying Jane would make it out of the brawl alive.

Jane Rizzoli was in the middle of the thugs, throwing punches, and kicking her way free. The last thing she needed to worry about was her girlfriend. Maura decided she'd run until she was far enough away to be safe and then circle back to check on Jane. So she kept running, her lungs straining, and her calves burning.

Footsteps started sounding behind her. Glancing back, Maura gasped as she saw the pursuer crossing under a streetlight.

Scarface!

With every effort she could muster, Maura increased her speed. She couldn't let him catch her! If he did, she wouldn't be able to double back and help Jane. There was no telling what Scarface might do to her if he did!

No matter how fast she ran, the footsteps pounding against the pavement grew ever closer and closer.

Just when she expected, the Surgeon hit her from behind! As he fell, Scarface caught her by the ankle, and sent her sprawling, skinning her hands and knees on the ground.

Maura kicked at the hand holding her ankle until he suddenly released her. She rolled over and out of reach of the Serial Killer leader.

That's when she realized why he had fallen.

Jane Rizzoli had tackled him. The two of them rolled across the pavement, trading punches. Every fist that landed on Jane made Maura wince, but she was holding her own.

She looked around her for something she could use as a weapon, but there wasn't anything! Not even a stick or a loose brick! With only her hands and feet to help, she ran up to the brawling two and looked for an opportunity.

Then, she kicked the Surgeon in the arm he'd cocked back, intending to hit Jane with.

Hoyt growled and lunged for Maura.

She jumped backwards, but not in time. The thug snagged her foot, sending her falling backwards. Maura landed hard on her back; the wind knocked out of her lungs. She couldn't do anything but lay there, until she could breathe again.

Jane yanked Hoyt up by the back of his jacket and rolled him onto his back. She then straddled the man and punched him hard in the face, again and again, even after Hoyt lay motionless.

Maura scrambled to her feet and approached Jane slowly. "Hey! He's out," she pointed out. "You can stop now!"

Jane punched him again; unable to stop feeling the hatred towards this man that nearly ruined her life and that of her baby's brother.

"Stop!" Maura yelled, placing her hand on Jane's shoulder. "You'll kill him!"

Jane cocked her arm, hesitated, and then pushed away from the man on the ground. She knew that she had to uphold the law now that she was a cop. But at the same time, calling this in would do no good and Jane didn't need the exposure.

Maura dropped down to check for a pulse, her hand trembling. "He's alive," she informed Jane.

"Too bad," Jane glanced over her shoulder. "Come on! Let's get out of here before the others show up!"

"We can't just leave him here," Maura argued. "He could die of his injuries!"

"You think he was just going to play with us and let us go?" Jane grabbed her hand. "We have to go, Maura! Now!"

The medical student jerked free of her grip. "We have to call for an ambulance…" She tried again only for the cop to cut her off again.

"We don't have time!" Jane jerked her head towards the alley behind them as she noticed three of the other gang members approaching their direction. "His friends can take care of him. But we have to leave now or they'll take care of us both! And I don't mean in a good way!" She hooked her girlfriend's arm in an iron grip and dragged her to the other side of the street.

Maura couldn't help looking back over her shoulder at the unconscious man lying on the ground. As a medical student, destined to become a doctor, she couldn't understand how Jane could walk away from an injured person. Especially that she was the law now and supposed to serve and protect. Then she saw three men racing toward them.

Her heart pounded. She picked up speed, racing alongside Jane, and doing her best to keep up with her girlfriend's long legs.

Jane could easily outrun her and the three guys on their tail, but she wouldn't. Even if she wasn't an ex member of the Serial Killers gang, Jane Rizzoli couldn't leave her, girlfriend or not, to their machinations. She'd already fought herself free of seven men once; however, she wasn't sure of having enough fight left in her to do it again.

Jane ducked down another alley, yanking Maura along with her. Then she turned and ran along another street. The cop-trained ears could still hear footsteps behind them. They had to find a place to hide before Maura ran out of breath and the Serial Killers caught up with them.

At the next corner, Jane turned to the left, glancing over her shoulder. The men following them had been reduced to two and they were at the far end of the alley she and Maura had just passed through.

Jane cut across a park and ducked into one of the older housing districts where mansions had been built back in the late 1700s were restored to their original beauty. Jane Rizzoli wished to live here one day with her family.

Sparing another glance back, the cop didn't see the men who had been following them. But she heard one of them shout. "They're over there, come on!"

"Quick! Over the fence!" Jane whisper-yelled as she bent down and cupped her hands. Maura immediately placed her small foot into Jane's strong hands.

The honey blonde rose up fast as the taller brunette practically threw Maura over the wrought-iron fence. She landed hard, sprawling on all fours in the grass on the other side out of breath. Jane placed her hand on the fence, and pulled herself upward, and quickly leaped over the top. As soon as she was down, Jane crawled alongside Maura to hide behind a massive bush.

The medical student was breathing hard. However, as the sounds of pounding footsteps against the pavement grew closer, Maura inhaled deeply and tried to hold her breath, her eyes widened, and forced her head down.

"Where'd they go, Scar?" The Surgeon stopped directly in front of the big bush the two women were hiding behind.

"I don't know! One minute they were here, the next…gone," said the guy in a blue hoodie.

Grant and Crowe, who was still holding his nose, brought up the rear.

"Where's Reed, Cooper, Jerkins, Sands, and Baby face?" Hoyt asked.

"They went after the other five. Looked like they were heading towards the train station though," Grant stated.

Jane grit her teeth. She hoped the others got a good head start. She and Maura would have to circle back in order to check on them. _The problem with that was the two Serial Killers would be circling back, as well! _The cop thought as she considered their options. The primary thing was for getting Maura Isles to a safe place and deal with this herself.

"You don't mess with the Serial Killers," Hoyt said. "I'm going to kill that bitch with my bare hands!"

Maura gasped and clapped a hand over her mouth, too late.

Surgeon's head jerked around. "Did you hear something?" He asked, still looking around.

"Yeah," Grant pointed. "I think I see someone ahead."

"Maybe it's them. I want a piece of that traitor and then I will have a piece of her girlfriend's sweet ass." Hoyt said before he took off running.

"I want a piece of both on them, too!" The guy in the black hoodie ran after their leader.

Grant was last and took two steps and suddenly stopped. "I'll catch up!" He called out to them. "I have to tie my shoe!" He bent down to tie the laces on his tennis shoe, oddly taking his time. When Hoyt and Crowe were out of listening range, Grant bent his head as if staring at the shoe he'd tied several seconds before. "Rizzoli, you and your girl better run while you have the chance!" he whispered. "I'll keep them away as long as I can."

Jane straightened from her position behind the bush, careful to remain in the shadows so as not to be seen by Hoyt and the other SK. "Thanks, Grant. I owe you."

"Hey, you saved my life on more than one occasion. Let's call it even. But, if I were you, I'd get the hell out of Boston." He warned his friend.

Jane's chest tightened. She couldn't get out of Boston! She just started working for the Boston PD, her dream job, and hoping to make Detective one day! Plus her family was here along with the woman she loved! Leaving now wasn't an option.

"Thanks, man. I'll think about it."

"You do that. You know the SKs are serious about those who try to leave the gang. You're not safe as long as you're in Boston, Rizzoli." Grant stood up, never turning towards the bush as his gaze kept following the Surgeon. "Gotta go. But look out for the other six members. They might've given up on finding your other friends. They could be just around a corner, Rizzoli."

"Will do!" Jane ducked low and waited for Grant to jog away before moving again.

When the three Serial Killers disappeared down the street, Jane took Maura's hand. "Ready?"

Instead of going with her quietly, Maura jerked hand free. "What was that all about? How do you know those guys?" She asked dazedly.

Jane sighed and briefly looked down. "When I get you somewhere safe, I'll tell you everything, I promise! But right now, we've got to get out of here!" She took Maura's hand again, relieved when her girlfriend didn't pull away this time, and they ran in the other direction together.

**RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

**Safe for now, but for how long? Good ****thing ****that Jane still has a friend within the gang to help them out, but was it enough to get them to safety? Until next time Terri411...**


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry that it's taking me so long to post Chapter ****4 of this story. I'm working here without my Beta reader on the rest of this story, but we are still working on "Promise Of Dates To Come", so all mistakes are on me here. Please note that this is a G!P story and if it's not your thing, please just move on.**

**Looks like our two lovely ladies are in over their head, will they get out of this mess, or get caught slipping, read to find out. On with the show :-).**

**Disclaimer: It's in the first Chapter.**

**Chapter 4**

**RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIR**I

Maura wasn't sure she wanted to go with Jane. The gang that treated to kill Jane seemed somehow to know her. How could that be? Jane did two great years in college and was top of her class at the police academy. How could someone as smart as she be involved with one of the worst gangs in the city?

Still, Jane saved her and their friends from a thorough butt-kicking or worse at the hands of the gang members. Jane couldn't be all bad if she was willing to stand up to, and defeat seven men and two women.

Maura had never been more afraid for her life and that of her friends as she had been surrounded by the nine gang members and their leader.

As soon as they got to a safe location, she had questions, she will demand answers from the woman she thought she'd known well enough to consider marrying.

_What else had Jane kept from her?_ She'd thought of her as open, honest and everything she ever wanted in a partner for life. But after the run-in with the gang, she wasn't so sure anymore.

Jane led her back the way they'd come, cutting across the park and passing through a parking lot rather than going around. She felt it was safe to do so.

But when they started out the other side of the building, someone shouted ahead.

Maura and Jane quickly ducked back into the garage and hid behind a long black SUV.

As Jane had suspected, Hoyt had circled back with one man and woman of, Jane knows them as Babyface and Sands. Crowe and Grant joined them in front of the garage.

"That's five of them. What happened to the other four?" Maura whispered.

"Shh." Jane pressed a finger to her lips and tilted her head toward the four men and one woman standing close, but not close enough to see Jane and Maura, unless they were really looking. If they remained still and didn't make any noise to draw attention to them, they could avoid discovery.

"Where's Jerkins?" Hoyt asked.

"He's still following the other five along with Scar, Reed and Cooper. They all got on the train." Sands stated.

Jane's jaw tightened. Frankie and Kent didn't have any street-fight experience, but Nina and Frost did, and one thug might not take on the two med students, one off duty cop and two others in training by themselves. And in a lit railcar, they probably wouldn't attempt it. What worried Jane was if Frost, Frankie, Kent, Nina and Susie didn't know their pursuers had made it onto the train with them, they might not be aware they were being followed.

They could lead them back to where they lived. The Serial Killers could then call in the rest of them and they could hit them at home. Jane needed to get to a place where she could safely make a phone call to Frankie and Frost, to tell them to warn the others to be very aware.

Jane touched Maura's arm and jerked her head toward the opposite end of the parking garage. She took Maura's hand and, hunkering low, eased away from the five killers.

They passed four cars and moved deeper into the garage when a cat darted from beneath a vehicle, hissed and raced out of the garage, running directly toward Hoyt and his guys.

"What the—" Hoyt called out. "Damn, cat!"

"There they are!" one of his guys said, pointing in their direction.

Jane gave up moving slowly and sprinted out the other side of the building, Maura in tow.

Maura did good, keeping her pace, but Jane knew she wouldn't last much longer on those shorter legs. She had to find a safe place for them to hide until Hoyt finally gave up.

She couldn't take them back to her place or Maura's apartment for fear Hoyt would follow them there. Her best bet was to find an empty building, or slip into the back door of a twenty-four-hour restaurant or bar and lay low until Hoyt and his gang moved on.

Down a side street, Jane finally spotted a bar with a yellow neon light shining over the door.

A small group of young people stood outside, waiting to get in, talking, laughing and joking with each other as they stood at the door, waiting to get in.

Jane glanced over her shoulder. Hoyt's bunch had yet to clear the garage. If she timed it just right, they could get into that bar unnoticed…

Jane darted left into an alley, rounded a building, ducked down another alley and headed back up toward the bar. At least there, they'd be surrounded by people. They could call a taxi to get picked up after they were certain the Serial Killers had lost the trail.

The group of young people were just making their way through the door when Jane and Maura joined them, as if they were part of the cluster of friends.

As Jane paid the cover charge at the door, she ushered Maura through the it, she cast a quick glance over her shoulder. She couldn't see Hoyt and his three other minions, but that didn't mean they couldn't see her. She could only hope their switchback had thrown them off their scent and they'd give up and go back to terrorize their own neighborhood.

Maura led the way through the bar to a sticky table in a dark corner. Music blared from the jukebox and couples' whirl on the dance floor close together, beneath a blinking set of strobe lights in different color.

Once they were at the table with snack menus held up over their faces, Maura leaned close to Jane and demanded, "What the hell was that all about?"

Jane looked around her menu, keeping a close watch on the entrance. "Just a bunch of jerks picking an easy target in you." Jane stated.

"Bull," she said. "A couple of them knew you Jane. Why?" Maura didn't want to shout over the noise of the rock music pounding their eardrums off, but she wouldn't wait any longer to know the truth.

Jane knew that Maura deserve the truth she couldn't lie to her even if she wanted to. She truly loved this woman and wanted a future with her, but in order for her to have one she had to come clean about her past, she just prays that Maura didn't walk away for her after she told her the true.

Jane didn't look at her, her gaze trained on the entrance. "It was a phase of my life in my youth, I'd hoped I'd left behind." She chuckled unhumorously. "Apparently, it has caught up to me."

Though Maura knew it was true, she couldn't picture her beautiful, kind, loving, considerate, dedicated Jane with the gang who'd just threatened their lives. "You were a member of the Serial Killers?" Maura asked in shock.

Jane's chest rose and fell on a long sigh. She cast a quick glance Maura's way before returning her attention back to the door. "I was. In high school. When you grow up in the neighborhood I grew up in, and with the kind of dad that I had, I joined the gang to have a real family. They had excepted me for me." Jane confessed.

"But the Serial Killers are the worst of the worst. They're always in the news, shooting someone, stabbing another and robbing stores."

Jane shrugged. "Yeah I know, but I never shot anyone."

Maura looked at Jane as if she had two heads on her shoulders, "Oh, my God. Have you stabbed someone?"

Jane's lips pressed into a firm line. "Yeah. But it was an accident. I was taking to save my little brother. Him and this other kid from another gang got into a fight and the kid pulled out a knife and tried to stab him. I knocked the knife out of his hand. I got to it first and he jumped at me. I didn't mean to. I did what I had to do to protect my brother, to survive." Jane finished with unshed tears in her eyes.

"Did you kill him?" She hissed.

"No. We got to a payphone and called for help. After that day, I left that live behind me, and told my mother everything. That night she left me father and we moved to Cambridge with her sister."

Maura struggled with this side of Jane she hadn't known existed until this night. And she seriously had considered saying yes to the woman, had she asked her to marry her. Now she wasn't so sure anymore.

Maura stared across the table at Jane, her heart swelling at the way Jane taken on six dangerous men and two women to save her and their friends. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It didn't seem to matter. I'm not that kid anymore."

She let that sink in. Jane might had been from the wrong side of the tracks at one point, yet she'd managed to pull herself out of it, go to college and do well enough to land a spot in the academy. Now look at her, she'd a best cop for the BPD. That, in itself, was heroic. She has overcome her past.

Maura hadn't been handed her work on a silver platter either. Though she hadn't grown up in a dangerous city, she'd had to work hard to get where she was. Now, she, and her friends Susie and Kent were on the brink of taking their medical exams and becoming doctors.

She opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, Jane grabbed her arm and forced her out of her chair and onto her knees on the floor underneath their table.

"Hoyt just walked in," Jane said, her voice strained.

Maura moved closer to Jane despite how upset she was at her right now, but she was more scared then anything and she knew that Jane would keep her safe no matter what.

**RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

**So, tell me what you think. Will they get out of there unharmed or will the Serial Killers finally get to them. Until next time, thanks for reading, Terri411...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, here we are again with another Chapter. Let see if our two favorite ladies can get their self out of trouble this time around. Once again I'm working without my Beta on this story, so all mistakes are on me. Now on with the show :-).**

**Disclaimer: It's in the first Chapter.**

**RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

**Chapter 5**

Rising her head up just enough to see over the table to the entrance where Hoyt and three of his guys pushed past the bouncer at the door. Maura swallowed a scream and dropped to the floor again.

"Don't they ever give up?" she asked.

"Not when they get something in their thick heads." Jane's grip tightened on her arm. Though it was beginning to hurt a little, Maura didn't say anything.

"Something like in killing you?" Her gaze took in the men and one woman standing by the door, out of breath a little, but nonetheless, they all appeared ready to rumble.

Other patrons of the bar gave them wide space as they moved into the interior, looking around.

The music played on, a loud, wild, energetic beat that made Maura's pulse pound and her heart race. She and Jane ducked completely under the table. Two couples hurried over to the table and claimed the chairs Maura and Jane had slid out of. Thankfully, they weren't in any hurry to scoot in closer. They waved to the waitress and ordered their drinks.

Meanwhile, Hoyt and his guys had worked their way through the dancers in the center of the room and were heading toward the table where Maura and Jane were crouched. They split up to check the whole bar out.

One of the guys moved his chair forward, jamming his knee into Maura's side. That hurt, but she didn't make a sound.

He tipped back and peered beneath the table, surprise at what he saw.

Maura pressed a finger to her lips with one hand and pointed toward Hoyt and his crew.

The guy's eyes narrowed a moment, and then he nodded. He leaned his elbows on the tabletop and captured the attention of the others in his party. He must have told them something, because they all gathered around the table, their legs blocking the view of Jane and Maura crouched beneath.

By the time Hoyt came around, Maura and Jane were well hidden. You couldn't even tell that there were two people hiding underneath the table.

The fact Hoyt couldn't see them didn't make Maura's nerves calm. She held her breath and prayed he'd hurry by. This was one night she didn't want to die or see Jane killed.

But Hoyt stopped at their table. "Have you seen a tall dark-haired woman with a short blond?"

Jane started to jump up from the floor and come out fighting, but Maura held her down as the foursome hiding them took the question in stride.

One of the girls sat up straighter and pointed toward her girl. "You mean like me and my girl?" She was tall and dark-haired with a short blond girlfriend. She paused and lowered her voice before she continued. "Why? What's it to ya?"

"That's none of your business. They would have come in right before we arrived. Did anyone come in a few minutes ago?" He replied hotly.

"Yeah," the guy who'd jammed his knee into Maura's side said. "I saw you and your friends arrive. We don't want any trouble here."

"Then don't start any," Hoyt said. He stood for a few seconds more, then threw his arm up. "Come on. They're not here." He yelled over the loud music.

After Hoyt walked away, Jane let go of the breath she'd been holding, not realizing that Maura was too.

Maura sagged against her. "God, that was close."

"We're not in the clear, yet," Jane reminded her. "We have to get out of this place without being caught."

The man who'd stood up for them ducked his head below the tabletop. "Your friends just left."

Maura smiled up at him. "Thank you. But if it's all the same to you, I'd like to stay here for a minute or two more, and they are not our friends."

"It's your call. No worries, we'll keep an eye out for them." He told her.

A couple minutes later the people at the table gave Jane and Maura the all clear. They felt it safe enough for them to come out now.

Jane stood and worked the kinks out of her long legs and then held out a hand to Maura. She let her pull her to her feet and then she leaned into her.

Jane's heart swelled. The fact that Maura could still trust her after learning about her connection with a gang said a lot about the woman. Jane was grateful that she hadn't been madder than a cop losing his suspect. Maura could have sent her packing, wanting nothing more to do with her.

Jane turned to the people at the table. "Thanks for covering for us." She shook hands with the man and nodded to the women.

"I noticed the guy's tattoo," the man said. "If I'm not mistaken, he's with one of those dangerous gangs plaguing this city." The guy shook his head. "What did you do to make them mad?"

"Just walking through campus on a dark night." Jane gripped Maura's arm. "We have to go before they decide to return."

"I get it." He raised his beer mug toward Maura and Jane. "Best of luck to you guys."

They would need a whole lot of luck if they were to get to a safe place tonight.

Jane place a call to a local cab company and told them to pick them up on the corner of Washington street close by. Then she led Maura to the fire exit in the back of the bar and stepped through first, checking both directions before leaving the building. The last thing Jane needed was to walk into a trap and risk exposing Maura further to the gang members.

Maura's pulse sped as they left the relative safety of the bar to step back out into the night. Her breathing came in shallow gasps as she glanced around, fear spiking her adrenaline, making her want to run to their next location, not walk slowly down a dark alley.

She didn't see signs of the Serial Killers, but they could still be nearby, searching for them. She and Jane walked in the shadows, close to the buildings, keeping a watchful eye on the alleys they passed.

"Do the Serial Killers really kill members who try to leave the gang?" Maura asked as she trotted alongside Jane.

She nodded without slowing. "They are known for their ruthlessness."

Maura had to run alongside her to keep up. She was tired, but she willed herself to keep going.

"Then how did you get away than?"

"When we moved to Cambridge, we slipped away in the night, no one knew we were leaving and I had hoped the gang had forgotten about me. I was gone for two years, before I accepted a full track scholarship back here to Boston university."

"That was it? I'm surprised they didn't try and come after you."

"Too much effort," she said. "They like easy prey and I'm not that easy."

Maura's heart tightened. "But you came back to Boston to go to school here, why?"

"It was one of the good schools I was accepted into, plus I got a full ride. I couldn't turn it down, if I wanted to go to college. Plus, Ma couldn't afford it on her own."

Maura shook her head. "And they didn't find you until now?"

"Like I said, I thought they'd forgotten about me. They live on the other side of town, it was just their luck, they ran into me tonight."

"I guess they don't usually hang out around the medical school. And they might not have found you, if you hadn't had to saved me from their attack." Maura's gut clenched. "This is all my fault. If I had just waited for one of you to go with me, or left earlier, none of this would have happened. They wouldn't have discovered you'd returned to Boston." Ahead, a taxicab pulled up to the agreed-upon corner.

"We'll talk about this when we get into the cab." Jane glanced down at her. "Ready to make a run for it?"

Maura nodded, her heart pounding. She had no desire to run into the gang again. They'd escaped once because of Jane's ability to fight back. But the gang wouldn't underestimate her a second time.

Jane glanced both ways and nodded. "Let's go." She took Maura's hand.

Together, they left the shadows and ran out into the light at the corner where the taxi stood waiting.

Maura was first into the back seat. She scooted over, making room for Jane. They had no time to lose.

A shout in the street made Maura look past Jane and Jane turned around.

Four of the eight Serial Killers were running toward them and gaining fast.

Jane turned and jumped in, slammed the door and yelled to the driver, "Go!"

**RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

**Wow, will they make it out of there alive or will the gang catch up to them. Sorry for the Cliffhanger, have to wait to find out, until now time Terri411 ****...**


	6. Chapter 6

** I post the wrong Chapter just an few minutes ago, so you will be getting two, sorry. Here is Chapter 6. Hope you enjoy it. I will also like to thank Guest reviewer Richie for their sweet review, thanks love. I'm working without my Beta on this story, so all mistakes are on me. This is G!P, so not your thing, please don't stop. On with the show ****.. **

**Disclaimer: It's in the first Chapter.**

**RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

**Chapter 6**

Jane would have stood her ground and fought the members of her former gang, had she been alone. But she couldn't leave Maura exposed. What if she didn't survive the attack? Maura be on her own and subject to whatever horrors the Serial Killers had in mind, and Jane knew what that would be.

She had to get her woman someplace safe and away from this situation, if this guy would just go, they would be ok.

"What's going on?" the taxi driver said, glancing into his rear-view mirror, seeing the gang approaching his automobile.

"Just go!" Jane repeated. "Now!"

But still the driver was hesitated, trying to figure out what was happening.

Something hit the back of the cab, hard. Soon, four of the Serial Killers were pounding on the vehicle.

Hoyt, using the hard handle of his knife, slammed it against the window on Maura's side, shattering the glass. He hit it again, sending jagged shards into the back seat and all over them.

Maura screamed and covered her face with her hands, trying to protect herself from the broken glass.

Hoyt reached through the broken window and grabbed for Maura's arm.

Jane intercepted Hoyt's grip, caught his hand and forced his thumb back at an excruciating angle waiting for it to pop. Hoyt let out a howl, pulling his arm free of the vehicle, before that could happen.

The guy in the black hoodie threw himself onto the front hood and pounded his fist against the windshield, scaring the hell out of all of them inside the cap.

"You're going to pay for that window!" the driver shouted.

"You're going to pay with your life, if you don't get us out of here now!" Jane insisted.

The taxi driver finally jammed his foot onto the accelerator, shooting the cab forward and out from under the beating the gang was giving the exterior. If they'd had a bat, they would have busted out all the windows.

The man on the front of the vehicle held on, blocking the view through the windshield, so the driver couldn't see where he was going.

But the driver swerved from side to side, finally shaking the unwanted passenger loose.

He slid off the hood and landed on the ground, rolled to his feet and came at them again as the car stopped for a minute.

By then, the taxi driver had put enough oomph on the accelerator to get them out of there fast.

Jane glanced back through the rear window; she could see the gang gathering in the middle of the street.

Hoyt stood, shaking his fist at the cab, shouting something Jane couldn't make out and didn't care to hear.

The cab rounded a corner and the gang finally disappeared from view.

Jane sank back against the seat, she was tried, but happy to be out of that situation.

"Someone is going to pay for that window and the dents. My boss isn't going to be happy about this," the driver said.

"If you had left when I told you to, none of this would have happen." Jane told the driver annoyed. "Take us to the police station please. We need to file a report."

The driver muttered something that sounded like, "Like anything will ever happen. Gangs have free reign over this city."

Had Jane been alone, she'd have handled things differently. But Maura was involved and now the taxi driver. She couldn't walk away and pretend the attack had never happened. It was up to her to file a report to insure the people responsible were on the Boston Police Department's radar, plus they attacked an officer of the law.

And she could name at least three names. Charles Hoyt, Darren Crowe and Alice Sands, she will leave Joey Grant out of this, because he did try to help them, by buying them some time.

Maura sat beside Jane in stunned silence, her body shaking, blood dripping from the cut on her left eyebrow.

Jane hadn't seen the wound yet. Until they were well away from the gang, Maura didn't say anything, just held her hand to the side of her face to stem the flow.

"Any sign of being followed?" she asked finally.

Jane, still twisted backward in her seat beside her, looking out the back window, shook her head. "No." She turned to face her and frowned. "Are you all right?"

"I could use a napkin if you have one," Maura said and pulled her hand away from her face, displaying the blood covering her fingers and palm.

"What the hell?" Jane touched a finger to her chin gently and turned her face toward her. "Oh, sweetheart. Is there glass still in it?"

She shook her head. "No. But it won't stop bleeding."

Jane yanked her T-shirt over her head leaving her in a white tank top and applied the fabric to the open cut. "I'm sorry this happened to you." She said and kissed the side of her lip.

Maura smiled up at her. "It's not your fault."

"They wouldn't still be chasing us if I hadn't been a former member of that gang."

"You don't know that. They could have been just as persistent. They looked like they were boiling for a fight of any kind. The fact you were a former member just gave them more of a reason."

Jane nodded. "Still, you shouldn't have been caught in the middle of all this baby."

"None of this could be helped, I was in the right place at the wrong time."

"I never should have let my guard down. I should have known they'd catch up with me sooner or later." Jane said in a defeated tone of voice.

Maura cupped her cheek in her clean palm. "You couldn't have seen the repercussion of your actions when you were a kid in high school." Maura smiled. "I'm amazed you were able to extricate yourself and a start a new life gang-free."

"I didn't want to end up dead in a gutter, strung out on meth, or in prison for life like half the guys I knew. I'm not down for killing anybody, not even as a cop."

"How did you manage to get out of Boston?" she asked.

Jane gave her a crooked smile. "When Tommy and I got into that fight with the other gang member, Charles tried to beat us down, because we didn't kill him. We got away because I cut him across the face with his own scalpel. That night my mother and two brother left Chicago with no intention of returning.

Maura stared up at her, studying Jane's face, looking deep into her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me any of this Jane? I don't feel like I know you now, or ever have."

Jane brought her hand to her chest. "I'm still the same woman inside. The woman who fell in love with a beautiful medical student whose persistence and dedication to her studies sets the bar pretty high for my own aspirations." She pressed a kiss into Maura's palm and curled her fingers around it. "I can't imagine where I'd be today, if I hadn't had you challenging me to be my very best."

Maura's heart melted at the love shining from her beautiful brown eyes. This was her Jane and this was why she fall in love with her.

Then as she watched, Jane's jaw hardened and the light in her eyes faded.

"I thought I'd shaken my past. Got rid of them completely." She muttered bitterly.

"And you had. You did. You're the woman you are today because of your experience with the Serial Killers."

"I'm just as tainted as they are Maura. I've done things that I'm not proud of, that go against the Hippocratic oath." Jane argued.

"You did what you had to do, to stay alive Jane." Maura curled her hand around hers where she held the T-shirt to her eye. "And you got out, because you knew what they were doing was wrong. You saved yourself and your brother."

"If I was a better woman, I would never have joined the Serial Killers in the first place."

"You were looking for love, a family. It's the past now. What you do with your future is up to you. It's what matters." And Maura prayed she would be a part of her future. She loved Jane before she knew about her affiliation with the Serial Killers. If anything, she loved her even more, knowing she'd gotten herself out of that toxic association before it claimed her youth and eventually her life.

She wanted to say all of that to Jane, but they'd pulled up to the police station by then. All of her thoughts would have to wait until she got Jane alone. Then she'd tell her how she felt about the situation, about her and about them, as a couple.

They got out of the cap, Jane paid the fair and they walked into the station together, _Will this night ever End_, Jane through walking up to the front desk, greeting Detective Korsak who was on his way out.

**RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

**They are finally safe, but for how long? I'm sorry about this, but you guys get two Chapters now. Until next time peeps, Terri411 ****...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is Chapter 7 for you great guys, I'm so sorry for the mix up, hope you like it. Once again I'm working without my Beta on this story :-(, so all mistakes are on me. This is a G!P story, so you don't like, please move along. Now on with the show :-).**

**Disclaimer: In the first Chapter.**

**RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

**Chapter 7**

A night fraught with stabbings, drunk drivers and domestic violence in the police station, they thought they would have to wait to give their statement, but with Jane being a cop, Detective Korsak took their statement for them.

"Ok is that it?" Jane nodded affirmatively. "I will have the officer file this, and I will need to see you in the Morning."

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir, Jane said, before walking over to see how Maura was doing. She gave her statement first, so that she would get looked at.

Over an hour later, they completed their report on the attacks and saw an EMT who butterfly-bandaged Maura's wound. Jane was grateful it wasn't deep, and they didn't have to go to the hospital.

While Jane spoke with the other officer, Maura called Susie and Kent, then Frost, Nine and Frankie. Their friends had all made it back to their respective apartments safe, now it was time to get Maura home safe and sound.

Reassured by the news, Jane let some of her tension drain away. She was happy that her family and friends was safe and well. She walk over to Maura and asked if she was ready to leave.

They walk out to the street to get a cab, but the one that drop them off was still taxi driver took pity on them, and offered to take them wherever they wanted to go, before he returned his car to the fleet.

Jane insisted on taking Maura to her apartment first. She knew that Maura was tired and just wanted to go home.

She didn't argue.

Jane accomplished the drive to Maura's apartment complex in silence, her mind whirling around the near disaster that had occurred that night. One thing was certain, the The Serial Killers wouldn't let up. They'd hound her until she either rejoined their ranks, or died at their hands.

Jane stepped out of the cab, paid the driver and apologized for the trouble, the man understood.

The driver handed Maura and Jane each a card with his phone number. "If you need anything, you just call."

"Why are you being so nice?" Maura asked.

"I have kids your age. I hope someone would be as nice to them." He stated.

Jane thanked the man and helped Maura out of the vehicle and onto the sidewalk. They turn as the driver spoke.

"Do you want me to hang around?" the driver asked.

"No. I can walk from here," Jane said.

"Over two miles?" Maura stared up at her. "After what we went through tonight?"

"I'll be fine." She waved off the taxi and ushered Maura into the building and up the stairs to her apartment.

She dug the key out of her pocket and stuck it in the door.

Jane took over from there. "Let me go first." She entered the apartment and checked for intruders before she returned to where she'd left Maura standing near the open doorway.

"Did you think the Serial Killers would come here?" Maura asked.

Jane shrugged. "I'd rather be safe than sorry."

Maura entered her apartment, slipped out of her coat and hung it on a hook by the door. She wrapped her arms around her middle and shivered.

"Are you cold?" Jane asked.

She shook her head. "No, just a little spooked." With a crooked grimace, she asked, "I don't suppose you'd stay with me tonight?"

"I was hoping you'd want me to. I don't feel comfortable leaving you after what happened tonight." Jane confessed.

"Then it's settled." She walked to her and slipped her arms around Jane's middle. "You're staying. I'm glad. There's so much we need to discuss." Maura told her.

Jane liked the way she felt with her soft body pressed against her's. But she didn't want to get used to it. With the Serial Killers on to her, she could only bring trouble to this beautiful, smart and incredibly kind woman.

Jane set Maura at arm's length and nodded toward the leather cream couch in the center of the small living room. "If you have a spare blanket, I can sleep on the couch." Jane suggested.

"You're kidding, right?" She laughed. "You could only fit half of your long sexy body on that couch." Maura closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around Jane again. "I thought you might…sleep with me." She replied hopefully.

"Look, Maura, I can't lie. I want you more than I've ever wanted another woman. But I think anything more intimate would be a mistake. With the Serial Killers after me, they could take out their frustration on anyone associated with me. That puts you in a helluva a lot of danger." She admitted.

"I'll take my chances," she said and rested her cheek against her breast. "Your heart is beating so very fast my love."

"I told you, I've never met another woman I want as much as I want you, right now." Jane tipped up her chin and lowered her head until her lips hovered over Maura's. "I don't want you to suffer because of my crummy past." She replied affectionately

"Again, I'll take my chances." She leaned up on her toes and touched her mouth to Jane's in a feather-light kiss. "If you don't want to sleep with me and—don't get me wrong—by sleep with me I mean make love to me, then I'll understand." Maura told her sincerely.

Jane laughed. "Are you always this straightforward?" She asked.

"No. Only when I want something badly enough. Then I go all out to get it." She acknowledged.

"Like your medical degree and license?"

She kissed her again. "Well, there is that. But I was talking about you." Maura laced her hands behind Jane's neck. "I've wanted to kiss you for as long as I've known you. What took you so long to want to kiss me?"

Jane brushed her thumb along her cheekbone. "I've always wanted to kiss you. But we were all so busy just keeping our heads above water and you surviving medical school, while I finish the academy, I didn't want to distract you or myself until we were done." Jane clarified.

"That will only be a few more weeks for me and your graduated from the academy and now a beat cop soon to be a detective. I'll take my licensing exams and this phase of our careers will be behind us." She smiled up at her. "I think we can afford a little distraction at this point. Don't you?" She kissed Jane on the chin.

Jane drew in a deep breath and nodded. "I do." She bent and literally lifted Maura by the backs of her thighs as she wrapped her legs around her slim waist. "On the table, on the floor or in a bed? It makes no difference to me, as long as I'm making love to you."

She laughed, the sound so happy and genuine, it filled Jane's heart. "We can start on the table, move to the floor and end up in the bed. Why choose, when we can have all of the above?" Maura laughed again.

Jane nuzzled her neck and then moved her mouth up to capture her lips beneath her's. "I like the way you think baby."

Jane carried Maura over to the dinette in her little kitchen and set her on it, the night began anew.

**RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

**Finally safe and sound at Maura's, or are they? Please forgive me, thank you so much for reading. Until next time, Terri411.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long wait, I'm working without my Beta on this story, so all mistakes are on me. This is G!P story, so not your thing, please move along. Now on with the show :-).**

**Disclaimer: In the first Chapter.**

**Chapter 8**

**RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

Maura lay replete in her bed with the woman she'd been having sexy dreams about lying naked by her side. The reality of making love with Jane had been even better than what she'd imagined.

She trailed her hand over her tight, muscular stomach and down her strong thigh.

Jane caught her hand in hers. "I only had that one condom on me. If you don't want to leave me in serious pain, I suggest you'll stop there." She moaned.

"It's a shame you didn't have more than one." Maura lay snuggled against her side, her breasts pressed to the side of Jane's, her thigh draped over her leg. She wanted to go for round two.

"I could make a run to that corner store," Jane offered. "Or I can just make love to you without satisfying me." She rolled Maura onto her back and, starting at her lips, kissed a path down her neck to capture one of her nipples between her teeth.

Maura arched her back off the mattress, wanting her to take more of her breast in her mouth.

Jane obliged, sucking more of Maura into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the tip until it hardened into a tight bead. Then Jane abandoned that breast and treated the other to the same sweet torture.

When she thought Maura might come undone, she moved lower, tracing each of her ribs with her tongue. When Jane moved even lower, Maura held her breath, willing her to keep going.

Jane was right at the space between hip and pubis bone, when her cell phone vibrated on the nightstand beside the bed.

Maura barely heard it for the blood rushing against her eardrums. This was something that she desperately wanted Jane to do.

But when her phone continued to vibrate, nonstop, Jane finally got up, reached for it and hit the display key. She uttered a short, sharp curse and rolled to the side of the bed, then off. "I have to go." She muttered.

"What?! Why?" Maura sat upright, her body on fire, her sex wet in anticipation of what would have come next. "What's wrong?"

"Frost just texted. The Serial Killers have been to his apartment." Jane stated, getting redress.

"Oh, my God!" Maura felt as if a cold bucket of water had been thrown over her naked hot body. She leaped out of the bed and grabbed for her clothes. "Is he okay?"

"He said he's okay for now, but he needs help. He's injured."

"Call an ambulance. Call the police." Maura pleaded.

"He said he doesn't want an ambulance or the police. They threatened to kill him if he called either."

Maura stopped with her jeans halfway up her thighs. "Are they still there?"

"I don't know. But I plan to find out." She pulled on her jeans, jacket and shoes. "I want you to stay here."

"No way. Someone has to go with you in case we need to call the police or an ambulance."

Jane held up her hand. "I don't want them to think we're together. I told you, it puts you in too much danger. I have to handle this myself."

Maura could see by the stern set of her jaw she wouldn't budge. "Fine." In girl-speak, fine was anything but fine. She knew where Frost lived and she'd get herself over there whether she liked it or not. Jane wasn't going in without backup.

Jane caught the L and jogged the last couple of blocks to Frost's apartment arriving in less than thirty minutes. Once at the complex, Jane hung back, checking for signs of the Serial Killers. She didn't see any junkier vehicles or sentries hanging around outside the building.

Her hackles rose. They might still be there, waiting for her to come to her friend's rescue. If she'd been that determined to hurt someone, that's what she'd have done.

Walking into Frost's apartment could well be a trap. But Jane couldn't leave Frost to suffer. If it meant trading herself for Berry, so be it.

Shee climbed the steps to Frost's apartment and knocked, knowing she was announcing her arrival at the door. If the gang was there, they'd be ready to take her as soon as the door opened.

Footsteps sounded coming up the staircase in the middle of the building.

At the same time, the door opened to a bruised and bloody Berry, and Maura appeared at the top of the stairwell.

Jane's gaze swept over Frost. " You okay?" She asked.

Frost shook his head.

Jame turned, braced her legs and bunched her fists, ready to take on the owner of the shoes coming up the steps. Her heart plummeted into her belly when she recognized the woman who captivated her. "What the hell, Maura?" She said angrily.

Frost pushed one word through his broken lips. "Run."

Before Jane could react, Maura shoved past her. "Oh, dear God, Berry, let me take a look at the injuries. We might need to –"

A shot rang out, Frost dropped to the ground and Charles Hoyt leaped out from behind the door. He snagged Maura's arm, yanked her into the apartment and pointed a handgun to her bandaged temple.

**RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

**Oh no, what have Jane and Maura gotten their self into. Poor Frost had to endure the pain to safe his friends. Well they make it out alive? Next Chapter might be the last. Until now time, Terri411...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here we are with another update, this would probably be the last Chapter. I'm writing a new story, it's already in the making. I'm up to Chapter 5 with it and soon I will be up loading it here. Remember guys this is a G!P story, don't like don't read. So enjoy and on with the show :-)...**

**Disclaimer: In the first Chapter:**

**Chapter 9**

**RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

Maura cursed. She hadn't planned on falling into the hands of the Serial Killers. She'd come prepared, bringing a first-aid kit and her stethoscope to help Frost with his injuries.

Instead of helping, she'd made life even more dangerous for Barry and Jane. She couldn't get to Frost to check for a pulse or administer aid. "I'm sorry." She mouthed the words, her gaze on Jane. The Killers would not go easy on Jane in exacting their punishment.

"Make a move and I'll blow her brains out," Hoyt said.

Jane froze. "Don't hurt the girl." She dropped her fists to her sides.

Two others rushed to her sides and grabbed her, twisting her arms up behind her back.

The guy with the scarred face shoved her toward the one in the gray hoodie. "Hang on to her."

She tried to break free, but Hoodie snagged her by the hair and slammed her backward into his chest. Then he trapped her arms against her sides. She struggled to get free.

"Nobody double-crosses the Killers." Hoyt pointed the handgun at Jane. "Time to meet your maker, Rizzoli."

Maura's heart leaped into her throat. She couldn't work herself free quickly enough to help Jane so she pretended to faint, letting her body go slack.

Her captor had been prepared for her struggles, not for her to go limp. He stumbled backward, his arms loosening enough for Maura to duck beneath them. As soon as she was free, she lunged for Charles, plowing into him in her best imitation of a football player going in for the tackle.

As Maura and Hoyt fell to the floor, the gun went off and then clattered against the tile and slid out of reach.

A flurry of motion and grunts followed.

Jane broke free of the men holding her, grasped them by their collars and slammed their heads together. The two fell to the floor.

Maura scrambled on all fours in an attempt to get away from Hoyt before he could get oriented and make a grab for her. She made it several feet before a hand captured her ankle and yanked her backward.

Jane kicked Hoyt hard in the side of the head.

The hand on Maura's ankle released and she was able to get away.

"Don't let her get away," Hoyt said as he struggled to his knees.

Jane jerked him up in an arm lock around his neck. "Touch her and I'll break your leader's neck. You have two choices, stay and go to jail with Hoyt or run while you have the chance." She had Hoyt in a tight hold, cutting off the man's air.

The others stood back, frowning, looking to the man Jane had called Charles for direction. Only he couldn't talk without air to his vocal cords.

Jane backed herself, Hoyt and Maura into the corner where Frost had fallen. "Maura, call the police."

The man who'd helped them earlier that evening took a step toward the apartment door. "I don't know about you, but I'm out of here." When he left, the others followed suit.

Maura pulled out her cell phone, even though she knew the police were already on their way. She'd called them as soon as she'd arrived at the apartment building. She called dispatch to request an ambulance for Frost.

She was relieved to discover Barry had a pulse, but she didn't know the extent of his injuries. She applied pressure to the wound to stem to flow of blood and waited for the police and the emergency medical technicians to arrive.

Jane loosened his hold on Hoyt enough to allow him to breathe. She didn't want to start her career as a Cop having killed a man. Though she'd do it in a heartbeat if the man had harmed Maura.

Once the police arrived, they secured Charles Hoyt with a zip tie around his wrists and loaded him into the back of a cruiser. The officer in charge thanked Jane. "We been looking for him. We had a warrant out for his arrest. He was implicated in a shooting and robbery at several convenience stores. The guy he shot died this morning in ICU. The charges are now up to murder."

Jane waited until Charles had been hauled away before she pulled Maura into her arms. She didn't trust that Hoyt would stay in jail long. Guys like him were slippery and managed to get out or escape. If that happened, he'd come after Jane and anyone who meant anything to her.

"Ready to go home?"

Maura nodded. The wound on her temple had bled through the bandage.

"Let's run by the hospital to check on Frost and get someone to reapply the bandage on your temple."

"I'm fine, but I would like to see if Barold going to be okay." She washed her hands of Frost's blood and left the apartment complex with Jane.

"By the way, how did you get here?" Jane asked.

She nodded toward the taxi waiting in the parking lot below. "I used the card."

Jane smiled when she recognized the taxi driver who'd helped them earlier that evening. Once inside the vehicle, she settled back in the seat and pulled Maura into her arms.

The trip to the hospital didn't take long. Thomas, the driver, promised to wait for them while they checked on their friend.

Frost had been rushed into surgery where the bullet was removed fairly quickly. None of his internal organs had been damaged and his prognosis was excellent.

The gray light of dawn was lightening the sky by the time Thomas pulled into Maura's apartment complex.

"Stay out of trouble, you two. I don't want to have to come bail you out again anytime soon." Thomas winked. "No, really. Stay safe."

Thomas drove away, leaving Jane and Maura at the curb.

"Wait." Maura took a step after the disappearing taxi. "Darn. We forgot to stop at the drugstore."

Jane laughed and slipped her arm around her waist. "Don't worry. I got it covered."

She looked up at her, her eyebrows forming a V. "How?"

Jane grinned and held up a packet of condoms. "I have friends at the hospital."

She snatched the packet and headed for the stairs. "Last one to the door has to be on top."

Jane lagged behind, on purpose, only a step behind Maura.

When they arrived at the door to her apartment, she put her hand over hers as she placed her key in the lock. "I'm sorry I got you into this mess. I never wanted to put you at risk of the Serial Killers. If you want me to leave now, I will. They don't have to know you and I are together."

She smiled up at her. "Are we?"

Jane frowned. "Are we what?"

Her grin broadened. "Together."

"Only if you're willing to take a risk on a reformed bad girl."

"Umm. I like the sound of that." She rose up on her toes and pressed her lips to Jane's. "I'm willing. And I love reformed bad girls." She pushed the door open and led her inside. "You're the loser. You have to be on top."

"Ha." Jane followed her in, scooped her up into her arms, kicked the door shut behind her and laughed. "In that case, I win. I like being on top. Especially when I'm with you."

Maura was the woman for her and she would be a fool to ever let her go.

Jane carried her into the bedroom and made sweet love to her, using every last one of the packets she'd begged off one of the interns at the hospital.

Her past may have been troubled, but her future look bright.

**RIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIRI**

**Well this was the last Chapter of this story. Thank you guys so much for reading, reviewing, following and favorite. I really appreciate it. We are still working on "Promise Of Dates Too Come", so stay with us and be safe my peeps. Until now time Terri411..**


End file.
